Coeur de pierre, coeur qui vit
by Shoku Uki
Summary: CONCOURS ! Résumé : Il est devenu un homme changé, avec un rêve, une résolution, et un vide à la poitrine. Un vide lourd comme une tonne de roche. Une roche lourde comme une tonne de vide. Mais certainement plus un cœur. C'est sa vie et il a décidé de la vivre ainsi. Rien ne peut l'atteindre, il est fort, de fer et de pierre.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! Juste pour le concours ? Mais nah ! Il reste encore cinq dodos ^^**

**Voici donc un towshot, je ne vous en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Un cœur de pierre ne laisse couler que des larmes d'encre et de mal, plus noires que la nuit, plus brillantes que les étoiles. Étincelantes… La lueur d'une promesse. Car celui qui fait pleurer une pierre mérite de souffrir à son tour, de devenir fou de douleur, d'en mourir sans reste. Et alors seulement, la pierre cesse de suinter de cette promesse glaciale. Et redevient solide, plus encore, pour ne plus jamais perdre ce nectar qui la remplit. Sombre d'amertume, de souffrance, de haine et de mort. _

_S'il est de pierre ce cœur, c'est qu'il a terriblement souffert. Et il continue de vivre sans plus chérir, de peur d'être d'avantage blessé. Mais se priver de bien pour ne plus avoir de mal, c'est remplir sa vie de vide_, se _créer soi-même sa _propre _douleur__, s'empêchant ainsi__de penser à la source première de ses souffrances. Une douleur artificielle, une douleur constante qui permet d'effacer tout… Peut-être que c'est ça mourir, oublier de sourire toute une vie pour fuir une douleur qui aurait pu être, certes plus forte, mais bien plus facile à guérir. _

_Un cœur tendre transformé en roc… Et si, plutôt que de le faire pleurer à nouveau, ce cœur reçoit un autre type de traitement ? Celui qui réchauffe, qui rend la roche liquide, une catastrophe qui chamboule tout, celle qu'on ne veut plus jamais laisser partir, terrible, car elle comble le vide… et fait disparaitre cette envie de mourir. Une catastrophe qui mène à une douleur plus vive que celle qui moisi au fond du cœur… La souffrance de vivre._

- Sanji ?

- Humm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le pont ? C'est mon tour de garde cette nuit…

- Je sais, Chopper… J'avais seulement envie… de prendre l'air.

Le médecin haussa les épaules et s'accouda à la rambarde près de Sanji. Il ne touchait plus terre quand il s'appuyait ainsi, mais il en avait l'habitude. Son regard passait de Sanji, à l'infini de la mer, puis revenait à Sanji de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Les étoiles.

- Ah…

Chopper finit par se laisser retomber sur le pont et, désintéressé, s'éloigna vers la vigie. Sanji était bien peu loquace ce soir là. Presque froid. Mais tant pi, il irait mieux demain.

_Comment s'appelait-il ? Il a tant voulu l'oublier, c'est chose faite. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps… peut-être deux ou trois ans… Quatre ? Même ça, le blond l'a oublié. Cet homme… dont il tente d'oublier le visage, a tout prit de lui, de son âme, de son cœur, et s'est enfuit. Tant mieux pour lui. Quelle idée d'aimer ? De faire confiance… ? Et après on s'étonne que le cuistot s'entoure de femmes. Avec elles au moins, il est certain de ne jamais faire cette même erreur, après tout, ce qu'il aime vraiment, ce sont les hommes. Enfin… plus maintenant, il n'aime rien, il n'aime personne. Que son beurre et sa farine, sa marmite et ses couteaux aux reflets changeants._

- Le cœur d'un enfant brisé, hein ? Tu parles, murmura Sanji pour lui-même.

_Le blond est tout sauf un enfant. Il a été brisé, mais il n'est pas facile de faire cesser les battements d'un cœur. Le sien s'est reconstruit. Bâti sur la haine et la méfiance. Il est indestructible à présent. C'est bien ainsi, il veut le rester. Il a tellement souffert en laissant son cœur se gonfler d'amour, se remplir, jusqu'à exploser dans un carnage ensanglanté, enfermé dans sa poitrine, débordant de ses yeux. Ce fut la première, et la dernière fois qu'il acceptait ainsi de vivre à deux, pour deux. D'être la moitié d'un tout, constitué à demi de lui, et à demi d'un autre. _

_Il l'a revu cet imbécile. Peu de temps après. Son cœur cessait tout juste de saigner. L'homme l'a charmé de nouveau, a consolé son cœur défait… pour ensuite le piétiner et voler ce qu'il en restait. Sanji l'a pourchassé. Il a oublié, il voulait oublier… Tout ce qu'il se souvient encore, c'est d'un regard vide, taché de mort, de ses mains tremblantes, souillées d'un restant de vie, et de son regard d'enfant, terrifié devant l'horreur. C'était la première et dernière fois que le blond se servait de ses mains de cette façon. La première fois qu'il tuait… Puis, il est devenu un homme changé, avec un rêve, une résolution, et un vide à la poitrine. Un vide lourd comme une tonne de roche. Une roche lourde comme une tonne de vide. Mais certainement plus un cœur._

_Sanji hésite. Ça lui prend de temps en temps… Il remet tout en question. A-t-il fait le bon choix en enfermant ses sentiments ? Et si l'autre mec avait agit autrement ? Flancherait-il un jour ? Alors, le blond fume quelques cigarettes en remuant ses sombres pensées, puis il retrouve sa bonne humeur et continue la routine dans les rires et les engueulades générales du bateau. C'est sa vie et il a décidé de la vivre ainsi. Rien ne peut l'atteindre, il est fort, de fer et de pierre. Et s'il fait l'imbécile avec les femmes, ce n'est qu'une façade. D'abord pour qu'elles n'envisagent pas de s'intéresser sérieusement à lui, et ensuite, parce que la vie est bien plus simple quand tout le monde vous croit idiot. Personne n'attend rien d'un imbécile, après tout. Et puis, c'est dans le silence et l'oubli que le renard peut se faufiler, apprendre, devenir plus fort encore… Hypocrite et égoïste. Mais ça, personne n'a besoin de le savoir…_

- Zorro ? Toi aussi t'es là ?

- Humm…

- Tu regarde quoi ?

- La mer.

- Ah…

_Zorro ne pense à rien. Il a la tête vide et il se concentre. Il écoute les battements de son cœur. Voilà longtemps qu'il le l'entendait plus. Avant de rejoindre l'équipage, le chasseur de pirate était un vrai tombeur. Son côté animal, puissant, et dominateur en a séduit plusieurs et il a joué de ses reins entre les cuisses de tant d'hommes et de femmes qu'il ne peut plus les compter. Il a aimé, au début. Ses sens s'emballaient, son cœur, jeune et téméraire, prêt à conquérir le monde, le portait d'une couche à l'autre. Et il aimait, pendant une nuit, il aimait d'amour cette personne qu'il avait choisit. Au début…_

_Son cœur, épuisé de créer ces sentiments impulsifs, s'est calmé avec le temps, ne battant plus que pour les jolies blondes, puis pour les yeux d'azur, et enfin, plus pour personne. Son cœur s'est éteint. Il est resté endormi des années entières. Ses aventures ont cessées et il s'est longtemps demandé s'il vivrait de nouveau ces débauches amoureuses, où il aurait donné ciel et terre à son partenaire d'une nuit. _

_Et c'était revenu. Son cœur s'est éveillé après un long sommeil. Au début, il a prit son temps pour revenir en douceur. Zorro ne l'a même pas remarqué, puis, ça a grossit, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus douter, battant si fort qu'il en avait mal aux côtes. Jamais son cœur n'a ainsi hurlé, n'a ainsi voulu contrôler son âme, son être, sa tête. Assourdissant, omniprésent, jusqu'à l'empêcher de dormir… Et quand il ne dort pas, il voit un visage, flottant dans son esprit. Il tente de l'attraper, de le frapper, de l'embrasser, mais le visage se défile toujours, disparait dans un nuage de fumée argentée._

- Mais c'est MON tour de garde, s'écria soudain Chopper de sa voix exigüe. Allez dormir tous les deux, et faites-moi confiance !

Sanji avait sursauté et regardé par-dessus son épaule. Zorro était accoudé près de la figure de proue et regardait de toute sa hauteur le petit animal. Chopper dégluti avec peine et balbutia quelque peu avant de se mettre à trembler de tous ses membres.

- Heu… je veux dire… enfin… Vous pouvez rester, mais... heu…

Le pauvre, il faisait pitié à voir… Surtout que l'épéiste le regardait de son regard le moins expressif… le plus inquiétant. Comment savoir s'il allait écouter l'ordre du médecin ou le découper ? Sanji soupira longuement un nuage aux reflets de lune et délaissa les étoiles du regard pour se diriger vers le duo un peu plus loin.

- Écoute, Chopper, fit-il d'une voix calme et rassurante. On veut seulement prendre l'air, on ira se coucher quand on en aura assez. D'ici là, on compte sur toi pour assurer notre sécurité sur le pont, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

Et, le petit Chopper, les épaules chargées d'une grande responsabilité, s'en fut vers le grand mat, où il disparu.

_Le silence, c'est un bruit assourdissant. Autant que le vide. Des sentiments, leur absence… Les sentiments, quoi de plus stupide ? Un malaise s'installe, des iris brillants comme des émeraudes cherchent, espèrent, un mot, une bagarre. Mais un mur répond, son éclat aspiré par l'énorme onyx qu'est la nuit. Et déjà, le dos du blond s'éloigne._

_Zorro saisit. Il a envie d'être seul et ne veux pas se battre… Ça va, il peut comprendre, il ressent la même chose… Mais différemment. Il ne veut pas vraiment être seul… Il veut être seul… avec Sanji. Il veut comprendre son cœur, savoir s'il s'est résigner à battre par ennui, ou s'il a vraiment trouvé ce qu'il cherche depuis si longtemps… Depuis toute une vie._

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Zorro tourna les talons et suivi Sanji qui retournait de l'autre côté du pont. Il marchait lentement, sans faire de bruit, attendant le moment où la raison le ramènerait de son côté du bateau, ou alors celui où son courage s'envolerait, le laissant là, au milieu d'un bateau désert, à observer de loin les volutes de fumées qui hantaient son esprit. Mais les battements sourds à ses tympans étaient plus têtus que la raison, plus assourdissants que son manque de courage… Et il avançait toujours.

Finalement, le vert termina sa course à côté du blond, accoudé au rempart. L'autre l'ignorait complètement. Il aurait pu lui parler, il aurait pu lui dire de s'en aller. Mais non, il restait silencieux… Zorro avisa le point luminescent qui flottait à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, puis ses doigts, longs et minces, blancs comme la neige, qui s'appuyaient au parapet. Le vert se voyait glisser ses doigts, bourrus et malhabiles, entre ceux, tellement délicats du cuistot. Le regarder dans les yeux, lui lancer un sourire, le serrer contre lui pour qu'il entende son cœur, l'embrasser… Mais ce n'était que dans sa tête… Il n'était pas idiot au point de croire le blond amoureux de lui…

Sanji jeta un œil à Zorro. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivit ? Il l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ses pensées noires à être là. Il avait envie d'être seul. De se sentir seul. Parce qu'il l'était depuis tellement longtemps, qu'il avait besoin de se le rappeler… il était _seul_. Alors pourquoi l'imbécile d'algue lui collait-il au train ?

_Un silence interminable règne. Impénétrable. Zorro tente de comprendre pourquoi Sanji le trouble, alors que Sanji tente de comprendre pourquoi, avec Zorro si près, il n'arrive plus à organiser ses pensées. Puis, ils regardent l'infini qui s'étend devant eux, à leurs pieds, devant leur regard, au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tout est si grand, si beau, mystérieux et inaccessible. Insondable. Quelqu'un connaitra-t-il vraiment toutes ces étoiles un jour ? Et ce qu'il y a derrière ? Ce vide qui semble pourtant remplis de milliers de merveilles… Et la mer ? Ceux qui se vantent de bien la connaître ne connaissant au fond que sa surface… C'est si peu si on compte la profondeur de ces eaux, ses humeurs changeantes, ses habitants et ses chefs-d'œuvre. _

_Décidément, les hommes sont bien prétentieux. Ils ne se connaissent pas eux-mêmes, peuvent à peine nommer les plus grosses étoiles et imaginent toutes les vagues identiques. Deux vagues, dans l'histoire du monde ont-elles déjà été parfaitement été les mêmes ? De la même forme, la même taille, la même couleur, habitant la même force, produisant le même son ? À quoi sert de vivre une vie où le monde est plein de mauvaises intentions, de personnes qui ne réalisent pas à quel point ils sont encore plus infimes qu'une larve… À quoi sert de vivre dans un tel monde ?_

_À vivre heureux ? Réaliser ses rêves et simplement regarder le temps passer, puissant, ravageant tout, et l'accepter comme un ami précieux. À grandir et mourir, à laisser des traces de son passage, des traces qui inspireront d'autres hommes qui auront comprit le sens de la vie. Ou du moins comprit qu'ils sont trop petits, bien trop insignifiants pour comprendre cette vie infinie, et qu'alors, ils se contenteront de vivre à leur tour du mieux qu'ils le peuvent… Vivre heureux. Vivre… à deux ? _

_Des pensées troublées et pleines d'interrogation des deux hommes, une phrase émerge soudainement, sans prélude et sans but, semble-t-il. Elle fend l'air et le temps et se dépose comme si elle n'était qu'une fleur emportée par un vent printanier, s'impose, et regrette aussitôt._

- T'as déjà aimé ? demanda Zorro. Je veux dire… aimé vraiment ?

Sanji prit une longue inspiration de son tube de tabac et expira la fumée dans un soupir. De la cendre s'envola, craintive, alors que le blond lançait un regard oblique au vert

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Marimo ?

Un long silence encore. Quoi répondre ? C'était déjà étrange comme question…

- Eh… ben… je voulais juste…

Penaud, Zorro décida de laisser tomber. Il n'avait pas le courage de mener cette conversation, n'avait pas les mots… Tant pi, il continuerait à rêver en silence, à étouffer les battements de son cœur. Il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre sa cabine. À peine eut-il fait quelques pas que la voix du cuistot s'éleva, étrangement neutre et vague, comme son regard… comme les étoiles.

- Oui, j'ai déjà aimé… une fois.

La phrase lancée avec force et assurance. Les deux derniers mots, un souffle, frissonnant de souvenirs douloureux. Zorro s'en étonna. Des mots eux-mêmes, et de leur sens. Une seule fois, vraiment ?

_Le premier amour… On passe son temps à se demander si c'est cela l'amour, puis on y croit, on est certain d'avoir trouvé le bon, le vrai… Mais il part comme il est venu, de façon incertaine et maladroite, on ne réalise pas toujours qu'il s'en est allé. Et puis c'est douloureux. On s'attache toujours au premier amour. Comme un enfant qui découvre sa mère pour la première fois… Mais l'amour ne dure pas éternellement, du moins, rarement. Mais quand on le perd, la solitude est le pire adversaire. Seul, qui peut nous dire qu'il reviendra cet amour ? En mieux ? Qui peut rassurer à coup de phrases déjà trop répétées ? Qui peut nous prendre dans ses bras en chuchotant que si l'amour n'est plus, il reste l'amitié, la famille, les rêves ? Sanji était seul quand son amour s'est enfuit. Un enfant ayant grandit trop vite…_

- Mensonges, tromperies, manipulation…

- …

- Je l'ai tué.

Zorro hocha la tête tout en regardant les vagues. Puis, il comprit le sens des mots du blond. Il tourna son regard vers lui. Un regard neutre où il n'y avait ni jugement, ni interrogation. Il regardait le profil du cuisinier, tourné vers la voute céleste. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis, le tabac consumé, Sanji libéra le filtre de ses doigts, qui s'enfui loin du bateau, flottant sur les vagues.

- Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma personne, Marimo ?

_La question n'en est pas vraiment une. C'est plutôt une manière de faire remarquer à l'épéiste l'étrangeté de sa question, et de la situation. Comme s'il y avait des étoiles dans la mer et des vagues dans le ciel. Tout est différent et semble à l'envers, et pourtant, rien n'a changé, les étoiles restent des diamants scintillants, et les vagues éternelles, changeantes et similaires à la fois. Mais tout a changé… _

_Sanji veut être seul. Et en même temps, il ne souhaite plus que Zorro ne reparte. Il a peur d'être seul, encore. Une terreur sourde qu'il connait et vit à chaque instant. Être seul. C'est bien ce qu'il voulait en construisant cette carapace autour de lui. Mais sa solitude l'entraine toujours plus loin dans ses pensées oubliées. Alors il tente de se rappeler, puis, d'oublier encore, et il se retrouve dans le néant, à ne plus rien savoir, à ne plus rien ignorer. La solitude l'étouffe par sa présence trop dense et lourde… Le vide, son poids._

_Mais si l'autre reste, alors il est terrifié. Il n'a pas envie de se battre, il veut rester tranquille dans la nuit et apprécier cette douce brume fraîche et humide sur sa peau. Aimer le silence. La voix du vert brise cette quiétude, et s'il reste ainsi, presque sympathique, une conversation pourrait bien s'engager… Au-delà de l'étrangeté, c'est alarmant. Et s'il vient à retrouver la mémoire en parlant ? S'il parle de son passé… d'amour… Son cœur de pierre laisserait couler ces amères larmes de néant, un instant de faiblesse… Que jamais personne ne doit voir._

- Et toi ? demanda finalement le blond après de longues minutes de silence.

Ce n'était que pour la forme, histoire d'être… poli ? Bon, il s'en fichait bien de Zorro, mais il avait choisit de garder une présence près de lui. Au fond, très très au fond, le blond espérait que Zorro lui ferait oublier son instant de faiblesse et l'aiderait à aller dormir en paix. Ou bien il espérait que l'autre ait souffert encore plus que lui. Ou… simplement qu'il reste là. Histoire de se sentir moins seul, d'avoir un instant isolé avec un autre homme… Un instant presque romantique pour mettre un baume sur son cœur l'espace d'une minute ou deux.

- Ouais…

_Son cœur bat à tout rompre. Hurle à faire exploser sa poitrine. Se démène et se fracasse contre ses côtes pour aller rejoindre celui qui pourrait être son parfait écho, enfin. Pas un de ces imposteurs qui disparaissent au matin, pas un de ces cœur abrutit qui reste sans opinion face à lui… Tellement de fois, un battement au mauvais temps l'avait fait se taire, puis Zorro, avide de vivre, le faisait chanter de nouveau pour le prochain voleur venu. Aussi souvent qu'il a dégainé ses sabres. À répétition, comme un moteur capricieux qui rechigne de plus en plus à se mettre en marche à chaque démarrage. _

_Mais maintenant, il a choisit. Et sans l'influence de cet abrutit ! Le cœur de Zorro a fait lui-même son choix. Pour la première fois. Et à cet instant, sur le pont, Zorro réalise que toutes ces nuits d'amour n'étaient que des nuits de sexe. Que tous ces matins cajoleurs n'étaient que pour fuir la solitude. Que ces petites relations qui s'étaient étirées sur quelques semaines n'étaient que des pauses, épuisé de devoir trouver un cœur différent à séduire à chaque soir… Un cœur… En a-t-il seulement déjà séduit un seul ? L'épéiste réalise à quel point il a été trompé par sa peur d'être isolé. Trompé… Car ce qu'il a cru être l'amour n'en était pas vraiment. Ou du moins, pas ce genre d'attirance qu'il ressent à présent. Il resterait debout toute la nuit, là, sur le pont… Simplement pour entendre Sanji respirer, regarder les fils d'or qui entourent son visage virevolter au gré du vent, sentir l'odeur du tabac de ces cigarettes qu'il fume à répétition…_

- En fait, j'en sais rien…

- Si tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu n'as jamais aimé.

La voix amère et brutale de Sanji surprit Zorro. Il avait sans doute raison, mais quelle manière blessante de lui dire… Et le silence qui suivi fut encore pire.

_Même s'il veut rester, Zorro sait qu'il doit partir. Sanji semble profondément blessé et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Au fond de lui, l'épéiste sait qu'il n'a aucune chance d'un jour pouvoir séduire Sanji, il est son rival, et la femme qu'il a aimé a dû être des plus jolies et des plus féminines qui soient. Avec une poitrine généreuse, des lèvres pulpeuses et de longs cheveux bouclés qui lui descendent jusqu'à la taille. Ou descendaient… Puisque Sanji l'a tué. Tué… Avec une personnalité un peu plus curieuse, le vert aurait sans doute demandé comment le blond a fait pour blesser, et même tuer une femme. S'il était plus curieux, il aurait demandé pourquoi le blond semble aimer toutes celles qu'il rencontre d'un amour passionnel, alors qu'il dit n'avoir aimé qu'une seule fois. S'il était plus curieux… _

_Mais ce n'est pas la curiosité qui habite l'homme entrainé, non, c'est une amère déception, une tristesse, un déchirement… Ses sensations qu'il n'a jamais ressenti pour l'amour. Et par-dessus tout, un violent désir, non, un besoin, de prendre Sanji contre lui, de l'embrasser, de lui faire connaitre un plaisir qu'il n'a jamais ressenti dans sa vie… Et puis pourquoi pas ? Le courage, ce n'est pas ce qui lui manque… Il s'en fiche bien de ce que pense Sanji ou de la façon qu'il le regarde, ça ne changera jamais rien de toute façon. _

Zorro se tourne vers le blond après un long moment de silence. Assez long pour que Chopper se soit endormi dans la vigie. Assez long pour que la lune eut entamé sa lente descente vers l'horizon. Un moment assez long pour que Sanji eut fumé une autre cigarette.

L'épéiste prit la main de Sanji dans la sienne, la délogeant de la rambarde où elle risquait de s'incruster tant il la tenait fermement. Avec délicatesse, mais fermeté, Zorro tira à lui cette main réticente, obligeant son propriétaire à se tourner pour lui faire face. Son regard céruléen, marine dans la nuit, était un mélange d'incompréhension et de froid, un froid terrible, noir et envahissant, comme son âme. Celui de Zorro lui répondit doucement, brillant, pleins de douceur et de chagrin. Sanji ne comprenait pas. Il avait froid soudainement, il était paralysé.

Zorro s'approcha doucement du blond incertain, imaginant son visage dans ses meilleurs jours, en plein combat, le regard rieur et obstiné, d'où la lumière semblait émaner d'elle-même, d'où la mer prenait ses reflets. Et son cœur battait. Battait si fort que Sanji risquait de l'entendre, que le bateau pourrait bien se mettre à vibrer au même rythme, que la mer se déchainerait pour que sa voix reprenne le dessus de la musique nocturne…

N'y tenant plus, Zorro fit le dernier pas. Rapidement, pour que Sanji ne puisse pas esquiver, mais tout en douceur. L'épéiste se pencha sur ses lèvres et y déposa les siennes.

Le cuisinier avait fermé les yeux sous la surprise, figé et interdit. L'une de ses mains reposait toujours dans celle de Zorro, l'autre s'accrochait encore plus fort au parapet. L'autre main, celle de l'épéiste, s'était posée dans le bas de son dos. Il avait eu peur qu'il s'éloigne, mais voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, le vert remonta lentement sa paume le long du dos mince du blond. Il sentait sous la délicate chemise des muscles contractés, et peut-être aussi des frissons. Les doigts aériens, capable d'une tendresse que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner, glissèrent enfin vers la nuque du chef, où ils s'appuyèrent avec détresse.

Enfin, Zorro entrouvrit les lèvres et pointa le bout de sa langue pour gouter le plus merveilleux fruit qu'il n'ait jamais même vu. Timide, craignant de brusquer son cuisinier plus qu'il ne l'avait probablement déjà fait, le vert glissa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis, il embrassa cet ourlet délicat avant d'offrir le même traitement à celui qui le surplombait. Sanji n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

_C'est comme un rêve. Le meilleur baiser de sa vie, même s'il est le seul à y prendre part. Il comprend alors toute la force de l'amour, d'aimer, d'être aimer… Il donnerait tout à cet instant précis pour Sanji, tout pour le rendre heureux, pour un sourire, tout… Même si c'est pour ne rien obtenir en retour, il lui donnerait la lune, All Blue et… Tout. La vague qui l'emporte loin du bateau l'élève haut dans les airs, et il emporte Sanji avec lui, loin… haut. Mais il lui faut redescendre, car __si c'est lui qui __l'emporte, c'est que le blond ne le suit pas __de lui même__. Et il ne peut le forcer à venir, il le sait. On n'entraîne pas quelqu'un dans l'amour de force comme on peut l'enlever et le cacher quelque part. L'amour doit être libre, un choix, et provenir de soi._

_Alors, Zorro laisse redescendre les vents qui l'ont soufflés dans un autre monde, il laisse son cœur gorgé d'amour se dégonfler doucement, jusqu'à reprendre une taille normale, laisse les milles couleurs et odeurs qui l'ont submergées s'estomper dans la nuit, et enfin, il ressent comme un léger choc sous ses pieds. C'est la gravité, il a réintégré le pont. Il doit maintenant libérer cet homme, et partir._

Immobile toujours, Sanji senti la bouche du vert, douce et habile, se retirer de la sienne. Dommage, juste comme il allait ouvrir à son tour le passage vers sa langue, comme hypnotisé. Zorro se recula d'un pas, rompant tout contact avec lui, et ils ouvrirent les yeux ensemble, étourdis. Abasourdis.

- Cette femme, dit Zorro sans attendre, même si elle est morte, a eu beaucoup de chance d'être aimé par toi.

Et sans un mot de plus, Zorro tourna les talons et rejoignit sa cabine, partagé entre la joie, la légèreté, l'allégresse d'un côté, et la honte, le regret, la tristesse de l'autre. Il s'étend sur son lit, sachant que toutes les nuits, il repassera ce baiser en boucle, ce rêve… Et que jamais plus il ne pourrait dormir, ne pourrait rêver.

_Le tonnerre gronde dans sa poitrine._

Sanji était toujours sur le pont, immobile. Car le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne pensait plus, ne voyait plus, ne ressentait plus rien. Ses genoux cédèrent sous lui et il s'effondra sur le pont. Détruit.

_Le vide est brisé._

**Voilà voilà ! La suite dans quelques jours, promis ^^ Je sais que c'est sombre, la lumière se fera, je sais que le rythme est lent et c'est parfait comme ça ! J'ai faim ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, je le fais très bientôt, promis ! :D Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me lisent et me reviewent, ça me touche vraiment, j'en ai même les larmes aux yeux à certains commentaires !**

**Merci infiniment à Shimizuu qui m'a fait un travail de correction gnial, même à la dernière minute ! Vous savez, les pizzas gratuites en 30 minutes, c'est qu'un mythe, mais les textes corrigés en 24h, et ce malgré un décalage horaire aussi vaste qu'un océan, ça vaut de l'or ! Merci beaucoup :D**

**Merci également à Nathdawn pour cette idée de concours, c'est vraiment super et ça a donné plein de magnifiques fics (dites «magnifique fic» à voix haute cinq fois à toute vitesse XD) et donné à tout le monde une envie de lire et d'écrire évidente. Merci aussi à ceux qui se sont portés volontaires pour être juges, ça n'est pas une mince affaire avec toutes les fics qui ont été présentées au concours ! Et merci à ceux et celles qui participent également, c'est super d'avoir autant embarqué dans l'idée ! ****Merci :) (C'était ma partie lèche-cul ^^)**

**Bon, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas blablaté ainsi. C'est fait, alors je vous laisse en m'inclinant bien bas (que j'en vois pas un regarder sous ma robe ! è.é... Sauf s'il est sexy et célibataire ;)).**

**Bonne lecture à toutes... et à tous ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Sanji avait passé toute la journée dans sa cabine. Personne ne l'avait vu. À un moment, la nourriture était sur la table, puis, la vaisselle avait été faite. Mais aucune trace de l'artiste de ces plats. L'équipage avait supposé qu'il était malade et n'en avait plus parlé.

À son habitude, Zorro avait fait la sieste sur le pont toute la journée. Ou plutôt il faisait mine de faire la sieste. Comment dormir ? Il voyait et revoyait le baiser… Mais Sanji restait invisible. Il espérait seulement que cet imbécile oublierait tout et qu'il reviendrait faire son intéressant sur le pont, bavant devant Nami et Robin, criant après Luffy qui mangeait tout. S'il devenait autant effarouché pour un simple baiser, c'est qu'il étaitencore plus idiot que le vert le croyait. Si le cuistot avait su toutes les pensées malsaines qui hantaient son esprit, il se serait jeté par-dessus bord, le pauvre. Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser après tout… D'accord, il n'avait probablement jamais embrassé un homme, mais bon, un homme, une femme… quelle différence ? Zorro renifla dédaigneusement. Vraiment… Quel abrutit… Mais quel abrutit sexy.

_En fait, Zorro s'en veut. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser ainsi emporter… Il en aurait explosé s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. Mais jamais le vert n'aurait imaginé une telle réaction. En fait, il s'attendait à se faire frapper avant même d'avoir atteint les lèvres tant convoitées. Va pour la surprise, mais le baiser a duré plutôt longtemps, au moins une bonne minute, selon les calculs du vert. Alors si Sanji ressent une telle répulsion pour l'épéiste, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir repoussé ? Pourquoi se cacher maintenant ? La surprise du moment, peut-être… Mais une surprise s'éternise-t-elle ainsi ?_

_Les heures passent sur le bateau et les idées se succèdent dans l'esprit du vert. Mais il n'arrive pas à les organiser. Il pense à Sanji, à comment lui, doit se sentir à cet instant, comment il s'était senti la veille, alors que Zorro s'envolait vers le paradis. Puis, il pense à son visage, son sourire, ses lèvres douces… Ses lèvres au goût de tabac, glacées par la nuit. Enfin, il sent le soleil sur sa peau qui diminue d'intensité en achevant sa course du jour. Et les pensées s'emmêlent. Une musique de fond accompagne les houles de son esprit, bruits de vagues et d'oiseaux marins. Battement continu._

_Il ne s'en veut pas. Mais il ne comprend pas. Ne comprend pas tellement de choses, la réaction du blond, son envie d'aller chercher un autre baiser, les frissons sur sa peau… Et son cœur qui cri toujours plus fort._

C'était la nuit. Elle semblait être arrivée trop rapidement. Enfin, Zorro se leva et fit quelques pas afin de dénouer ses muscles figés par la longue journée d'immobilité. Il leva le nez vers la voute céleste et fut surprit de voir la lune déjà haute, et les étoiles bien définies. Décidément, la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Le vert s'accouda exactement à l'endroit où il se trouvait la veille avec Sanji et perdit son regard dans l'infini, se demandant pour la première fois s'il passerait sa vie à penser à Sanji en sachant qu'il ne l'obtiendrait jamais.

- Zorro !

Sanji ? Ah… non… Il imaginait sa voix maintenant…

- Salut Chopper…

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Les étoiles.

- Ah…

Le petit renne sauta pour s'accrocher à la rambarde lui aussi. Il regarda un instant dans la même direction que Zorro, mais se lassa bien vite. Il se laissa retomber au sol et fit un clin d'œil à l'intention de Zorro.

- Reste sur le pont tant que tu veux, je vais te protéger !

Et le petit animal couru jusqu'au mat, laissant un Zorro perplexe, sourcil arqué, derrière lui. Le vert haussa les épaules et revint à sa contemplation. C'était le tour de garde de Sanji ce soir. Il n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de sortir de sa cabine. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi au fond. Sinon, Zorro aurait encore euenvie de…

.

Derrière la porte de la cuisine, Sanji observait Zorro de loin. Avancer, ou reculer…

_Un vide comblé n'est plus vide. Une roche brisée cache quelque chose. La veille, un flot noir avait coulé de cette roche que portait Sanji à la poitrine. Une larme d'abord, puis une rigole, épaisse comme le sang, de la couleur de la plus sombre des obsidiennes qui soit. Et ce liquide noir, ce souffre, n'en pouvant plus, avait fait plusieurs coulées humides sur ce cœur de pierre, un torrent, une cascade. Et enfin, le roc avait cédé au moment où Zorro avait refermé la porte derrière lui en partant. Une explosion digne d'un film, des bouts de pierre tranchants volant dans toutes les directions, se fracassant à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Ainsi que des litres et des litres de noir. De vide. Ce sang qui faisait vivre la roche. D'amertume et de douleur. Éclaboussant tout et salissant, détruisant son intérieur comme du pétrole. Le brulant à l'acide. Sanji avait implosé._

_Mais ce poison n'est plus contenu dans ce qui lui servait hier encore de cœur, il circule librement dans son corps. Et la douleur s'est répandue, l'a ensevelit, à en devenir fou. Il s'est frappé tout le jour, se maudissant. Non ! Son cœur est de pierre et il se doit de le rester ! Mais trop tard, la pierre n'est plus, et ce sang noir qui l'a gardé malade d'amour si longtemps perd de sa puissance. Dilué dans son être, il perd en force, et, tout au long de la journée, le blond s'est calmé, un peu plus à chaque heure, jusqu'à ce que son corps ait nettoyé tout ce noir qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps._

_Puis, il l'a retrouvé. Tout petit et blessé, malaimé et malmené. Criant sourdement à un rythme régulier, cherchant de l'air après tout ce temps enfermé… Son cœur. _

_Bougon d'abord, il lui a fait la tête. Puis, curieux, il s'est gonflé, a reprit forme, et s'est installé à sa place, dans le thorax secoués de sanglots du jeune cuisinier. Il semble prendre toute la place, et ça fait mal. À chaque coup qu'il donne pour prouver sa vie, Sanji a mal. Ce cœur qui bat a si longtemps été muet… Et la douleur de le ressentir à nouveau, la terreur d'avoir perdu contre lui, de le voir revenir avec tant d'aplomb… N'a-t-il pas souffert à en mourir ? Pourquoi donc vouloir reprendre sa place ? La blessure, devenue cicatrice, doit lui rappeler la douleur qu'il a fait naitre non ? Alors pourquoi revenir hanter ses gestes, ses envies…_

Le blond dégluti avec peine. Il regardait Zorro sans même oser cligner des paupières. Et si, à cet instant, l'autre se retournait et le voyait l'observer ? Sanji devait rester sur ses gardes, prêt à disparaitre à tout instant en s'écartant du hublot de la cuisine.

Mais non, Zorro semblait bien absorbé par ce qu'il regardait sans voir. Le vent heurtait de plein fouet son dos, moulant ses muscles dans le tissu de ses vêtements. Le cuistot voyeur ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle. Ses cheveux courts qui se couchaient sur sa tête au gré des rafales, sa nuque, qu'il sentait crispée, même de si loin. Et puis ses épaules, fières, mais courbées, affaissées sous le poids de réflexions lourdes de pours et de contres. La fine ligne que traçait sa colonne vertébrale pointait indécemment vers une chute de reins cambrée par la position de l'épéiste, les avant-bras appuyés à la rambarde. Et de ces hanches parfaites, arquées juste ce qu'il faut pour être provocantes, s'arrondissaient des fesses tout en muscles, sans une once d'imperfection ou de pudeur. Et puis des cuisses, gonflées par l'entrainement, légèrement écartées… des cuisses dont la peau ne pouvait être que particulièrement douce et sensible sous les vêtements, des cuisses… où Sanji se serait glissé en laissant tout derrière lui. Où il se serait imposé tout en embrassant de nouveau l'épéiste insupportable. L'embrassant encore et encore.

_Son cœur s'est calmé. Après la douleur de sa réapparition subite, il a fait la paix avec Sanji, lui murmurant entre deux battements qu'il est plus fort maintenant, qu'il peut aimer de nouveau, qu'il doit aimer de nouveau… ou il en mourrait. Il doit aimer. Il aime. Il a entendu, malgré sa prison de pierre, une mélodie, la symphonie d'un autre cœur, en tout point semblable à lui-même. Blessé et meurtri. Et dans sa litanie, il a su le toucher, éveiller son intérêt. Son chant s'est répercuté en lui, l'obligeant à reprendre en trombes l'hymne à l'amour qui lui est offerte. Sa seule envie à présent, est de laisser entendre l'harmonie de ses propres battements, en parfait échos à cette musique merveilleuse. _

_Alors, Sanji ouvre les yeux. Après un long sommeil, après l'enfance, après la mort, après la solitude. Et il voit son cœur, tel qu'il est. Beau et fort. Sans besoin de carapace. Comme ce jour où, à l'œil de l'innocence, le corbeau perd son vil titre de charognard. Ce jour où la beauté reparait dans ce qui semble être oublié. Dans son vol gracieux, l'énorme corbeau regarde de son œil brillant le monde qui le méprise et déploie ses grandes ailes ténébreuses pour épouser les tourments du vent, teint en milles couleurs que personne ne voit. Dans le regard de cet enfant qui comprend sa puissance et sa justesse, le corbeau se mire, et remercie en silence. Noble, il se pose et entame un repas, sans commettre de meurtre, plus humain que l'homme, connaissant sa place. Dédaigné pour sa différence._

_C'est ainsi que se sent le cœur du cuisinier. Grand et puissant, méprisé de tous, sauf d'un enfant, qui le regarde tel qu'il est, se disant qu'au fond, ils souffrent tous les deux de l'autre, mais qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir sa présence. Mais il sait que ce corbeau, son cœur tout nouveau et palpitant, restera tel qu'il est et que, peu importe ce qu'en pense le reste du monde, peu importe ces regards de dégout qui regarderont son cœur, il ne sera plus cette chose dégoutante dont on doit se méfier. Il sera lumineux comme les plumes de l'oiseau brillant au soleil. Mais il ne sera plus de noir et de pierre._

_Jamais plus._

Une éternité passa. Un monde, un univers, l'ensemble d'une vie, de toutes les vies qui peuplaient ce monde. Puis, Sanji poussa la porte en la frôlant de ses doigts tremblants. Il s'avança doucement sur le pont, offrant son corps aux rafales furieuses et plus glacées que la veille de l'océan, respirant le sel et l'humidité, plissant les yeux pour voir dans la nuit. Il découvrait, comme un enfant. Des sensations milles fois ressenties et pourtant, nouvelles. Comme ce sentiment qui faisait de nouveau battre son cœur. Tellement différent de la première fois, tellement mieux, plus fort, plus raisonnable, prêt à s'abandonner, à faire confiance, à se retenir, à se délivrer.

Des enfants… Ils ne l'étaient plus depuis longtemps, et pourtant, ces sensations les faisaient renaître, comme s'ils vivaient pour la première fois. Tous les deux. Sans même le réaliser, Sanji se tenait à quelques pas du sabreur. Il avait trouvé le courage d'avancer, se tenant d'une main à la rambarde. Mais l'autre ne le voyait pas, il était trop perdu dans ses réflexions. Ce qui l'en sortit, ce fut une odeur qu'un souffle porta à ses narines… ou à son imagination. Moins marine, plus chaude, sentant les épices du souper, le tabac…

Zorro émergea de son rêve éveillé et tourna la tête, restant lourdement appuyé sur ses avant-bras, semblant vidé de ses forces. Et pourtant… Ce regard pénétrant, soudainement vivant, en attente, plein d'espoir, et occulté de désillusion à la fois. Le regard de celui qui n'espère plus, mais qui le voudrait.

Le silence se poursuivait sans se presser, le regard échangé avait toutefois fini par se briser, et Sanji avait détourné ses prunelles marines pour les perdre dans les vagues. Il ne voulait pas que Zorro remarque les rides de fatigue sur ses traits, les cernes sous ses yeux, et encore moins leur honteuse rougeur. Il avait tant pleuré… Il croyait être desséché, ne plus avoir une seule larme en lui, mais voilà que ses yeux gonflés se gorgeaient d'eau salée, encore, lui faisant désagréablement mal. Sa vue se troublait et il préférait fermer les paupières plutôt que de devoir laisser couler une seule larme devant cet homme.

- Cook ? demanda finalement Zorro, voyant son malaise.

- Je… suis venu pour te dire…

Sanji déglutit péniblement. Il se rappelait des paroles que l'épéiste avait prononcées la veille.

_Cette femme, même si elle est morte, a eu beaucoup de chance d'être aimé par toi. _

- … te dire que… ce n'était pas une femme.

Et sans attendre, Sanji tourna les talons et revint vers la porte de sa cuisine, souhaitant se cacher, disparaitre.

Zorro mit un temps à comprendre les paroles du cuistot. Quand il en saisit le sens, enfin, il était déjà presque à la porte. Il fit quelques pas à la course pour le rejoindre avant de le perdre, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il courrait… Mais son cœur, comme un aimant, l'entrainait vars le blond aux épaules secouées de spasmes.

- Attend !

_Il revient de loin dans sa tête, dans son cœur. Un voyage au centre de lui-même. La veille n'avait-elle été qu'un rêve ? Non, car Sanji ne se serait pas caché ainsi toute la journée, mais alors, pourquoi est-il là, maintenant. Pour lui dire des absurdités. Qui n'était pas une femme ?_

_L'épéiste pense avant de comprendre. Réfléchit assez longtemps. Et soudain, la vérité explose en lui. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas une femme ! Le cuistot est incapable de faire quelconque mal à tout ce qui a une poitrine ! Comment aurait-il pu la tuer alors ? Évidement, il aurait dû le savoir, le sentir tout de suite. _

_Un espoir. Soudain, inespéré. Ce n'était pas une femme. Donc, c'était un homme, sans doute. Sanji aime les hommes. Il est venu lui dire pour… pourquoi ?_

_Son cœur se déchaine brusquement. Il bat fort en permanence, l'empêchant d'oublier ce petit être énervant, tellement sexy, difficile à endurer, et tellement parfait. Mais là, c'est un ouragan, comme la veille, quand il s'est rapproché si près, jusqu'à le toucher. La veille, quand il a voulu lui faire sentir les battements de son cœur, et qu'il s'est heurté à du vide. Une tempête, un hurlement qui le pousse à suivre le cuisinier. Attiré comme un aimant. Car un sanglot, un bruit mat, sourd… Régulier. Il doit savoir. Ou il en mourra. Il aime ! Enfin, il aime… Mais s'il est seul à aimer, comment continuer de vivre et d'espérer ? D'avancer vers son but en sachant que son vrai rêve n'a pas voulu de lui._

Sanji se retourna vers Zorro qui arrivait en courant. Il tremblait de tout son corps, ses yeux, qu'il croyait pourtant complètement déshydratés, laissaient perler des larmes salées qui lui brulaient le visage. Quelle idiotie d'être là…

L'épéiste s'arrêta finalement devant lui, il avait l'air un peu stupide, ne savait apparemment pas quoi dire. Un silence lourd pesa un instant avant que Zorro n'ouvre enfin la bouche.

- Tu… Tu veux bien rester avec moi… ?

Sanji, tétanisé, ne trouva rien à répondre. Il restait là, immobile, ses yeux remplis de terreur et son corps, figé comme une statue de marbre. Incapable de penser, de comprendre. Il repassait les paroles du vert dans sa tête, cherchant à comprendre le sens des mots, analysant chaque lettre.

Voyant le blond ainsi figé, Zorro eut envie de l'aider, ayant peur de le voir disparaitre. Il fit un pas en avant en tendant la main vers la sienne avec douceur, l'invitant, cherchant à le rassurer…

Mais Sanji eut un brusque mouvement de recul, la terreur transpirant dans chaque pore de sa peau. Une panique sans nom, une frayeur que son cœur, jeune et fragile, n'arrivait pas à apaiser.

_Se jeter dans le vide. Sans savoir s'il disparaitra, s'il se fracassera en bas… Ou si des bras, chaud, rassurants l'accueilleraient. Des bras forts, aux muscles entrainés, à la peau de miel, aussi doux de que la brise, aussi obsédants que la mort. Faire confiance…_

_Sanji veut y croire, veut briser sa solitude, être bien… Il ne peut plus se cacher derrière un rocher et tout balayer d'un revers de la main. Son cœur veut goûter aux plaisirs de l'amour, il est prêt… Mais sa tête, elle ? Faire confiance… Faire confiance à un homme… Qui tente en permanence de le découper en morceaux, qui l'insulte, le méprise… Un homme qui a tout risqué la veille pour l'embrasser pourtant. _

_Le cuistot a peur, il veut se cacher sous le pont, sous l'eau, sous l'univers, mais il est tenté par cette main qui retombe mollement le long du corps du vert. Et alors, dans le regard d'émeraude, Sanji voit briller une lueur résignée, et comprend tout à fait. «J'ai été bien idiot d'y croire» lancent les prunelles de l'épéiste avant de disparaitre sous des paupières aux cils verts, plus tristes qu'un saule. _

_Faire confiance. Croire. Il en a envie. Il le veut, poussé par un instinct nouveau, par un désir trop longtemps oublié. Faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à soi. Trouver l'équilibre. Les mots, les gestes… Et le courage. Tellement de courage pour seulement mettre un pied devant l'autre… Pour s'excuser… Recommencer._

Zorro s'éloigna vers le bastingage, laissant Sanji seul près de sa cuisine. Il s'éloigna de beaucoup, il ne voulait pas entendre la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il se disait que tant que le cuistot ne manifestait pas son départ, peut-être qu'il était toujours là sur le pont. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, comme plus tôt, et perdit son regard dans l'océan.

Puis, l'épéiste, comme avertit par un sixième sens, sentit une présence à ses côtés. Ce n'était sans doute que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais son entrainement le poussa à tourner la tête à droite, seulement pour s'assurer qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Personne. Il soupira, laissant ses épaules s'affaisser. Sanji avait disparu, sans doute dans sa cuisine.

Quand il revint à sa contemplation des vagues, il vit du coin de l'œil quelque chose sur sa gauche qui ne devait pas y être… Ou plutôt, n'y était que dans ses rêves. Sanji, appuyé lui aussi contre le bois glacé, dans la même position que lui. Un long moment passa avant que Zorro ne se décide à tourner la tête vers lui. Il le regardait. Une ombre de sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, se voulait rassurante. Zorro y répondit avec un soulagement contenu, ne sachant pas encore à quoi s'en tenir.

La main de Sanji glissa timidement sur la rampe et rejoignit celle du sabreur en tremblant. Zorro arqua un sourcil interrogateur et, comme toute réponse, le petit doigt de Sanji vint s'enrouler autour du sien. Les lèvres du blond s'étiraient peu à peu sans toutefois être un vrai sourire, ses yeux s'asséchaient et ses joues se teintaient de rosé, chassant sa couleur cadavérique.

Une étrange bouffée de chaleur s'empara de Zorro. Ces yeux pétillants qui s'étaient réfugiés dans son regard, cette main timide, ces cheveux fous bousculés par les rafales… Et des iris magnifiques, si rarement visibles, d'un bleu terne, sans éclat, occultés par la nuit et la fatigue, par la rougeur qui avait envahie le blanc de son œil.

Le sabreur détourna un instant son visage. S'il continuait de détailler ainsi le cuistot, il finirait par… par… Et puis trop tard ! D'un geste rapide, presque brusque, Zorro saisi la main près de la sienne et tira Sanji à lui. Sa main libre se posa au creux de ses hanches alors que ses lèvres capturaient les siennes avec envie. De ce geste de brute, Zorro chercha à s'excuser d'un doux baiser chaste, sollicitant la permission de reprendre le baiser de la vieille, demandant au blond de l'apprécier avec lui.

_Zorro ne sait pas ce qui lui a prit, mais il a eu peur que Sanji disparaisse encore une fois. Comme la veille, comme dans le jour, comme dans ses rêves. Son désir de le sentir près de lui s'empare de son corps et le brule, lui hurle de tout tenter pour s'approcher, toucher, embrasser. Alors il n'a pu résister. Le blond lui ouvrait une fenêtre sur son âme en restant près de lui, en lui offrant un auriculaire à enserrer… Pourquoi se contenter d'un doigt ? Ce visage, ces lèvres, ces tremblements… c'en est trop, et Zorro a peur de le perdre à nouveau, de le voir fuir, de le voir se refermer encore une fois. Après tout, depuis quand l'autre laisse-t-il ses larmes couler en sa présence ? Une brèche, que Zorro a peur de voir se murer à jamais. Alors il se hâte d'y glisser, quitte à s'y retrouver prisonnier. _

_Et quand, enfin, il sent contre ses lèvres, son torse, son corps tout entier la présence du blond, il se sent complet et bien. Il n'a plus besoin de se battre, ni contre le cuistot, ni contre lui-même. Il a trouvé son équilibre, son jumeau et son contraire à la fois. Ses gestes se font doux et rassurants, Sanji comprend-t-il ce soudain confort ? La lettre manquante de l'équation, le feu qui joue avec la glace. Ce qui manque pour être parfait, un complément… Le sent-il ? _

_Les bras du vert enserrent avec force le corps mince du blond, craignant son retrait. Mais ces lèvres, rassurantes, veulent l'entrainent ailleurs, où la voute étoilée laisse tomber des larmes en forme de pétales, magnifiques, effrayantes. Des lèvres pour lui montrer le chemin, des bras pour le rattraper en cas de chute, un cœur pour le suivre en cas de fuite._

- Humphf !?

_Les yeux grands ouverts, Sanji encaisse la surprise. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi si vite ? Pourquoi… ? L'une de ses mains, prisonnière de celle de l'épéiste frôle son flanc dans la brutalité de son geste, puis, avec délicatesse, elle est abandonnée au milieu de nulle part, sans aucun repère autre que cette chaleur contre sa paume, la souplesse d'un tissu, les reliefs de muscles biens entrainés. Incertain, il hésite à laisser sa main où le vert l'a laissée, au milieu de son dos, ou à la retirer. À mi-chemin entre le pour et le contre, Sanji choisit finalement de laisser sa main où elle est, et de poser l'autre contre son torse. Il lui semble ainsi garder une certaine distance, comme s'il ne disait ni oui, ni non. En attente._

_Et puis pourquoi tant d'empressement, si soudainement ? Sanji, lui, a prit le temps de séduire et de se laisser séduire par son premier et dernier amour. Ils avaient joué le jeu des amants bien après celui des charmes. Je te fuis, tu me veux, je te veux, tu me fuis… Avait suivit le premier rendez-vous, le premier baiser… Tout précipiter ainsi… enlève une part de… de… _

_Les lèvres qui se pressent avec insistance sur les siennes troublent les pensées du blond. Des lèvres tellement… Non, décidément, c'est parfait ainsi. C'est Zorro._

Sanji fini enfin par se laisser porter par les sensations, cessant de réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna totalement au baiser, laissant tous les muscles de son corps se relâcher. Le sabreur cru un instant que l'autre perdait connaissance tant il s'était affaissé entre ses bras, alors il serra plus fort et… une langue timide vint caresser ses lèvres.

De surprise, il l'aurait presque laissé tomber… presque. En fait, Zorro s'apprêtait à mettre fin au baiser, comme la veille, déçu du manque de réaction de son cuisinier. Fou de joie, il pointa à son tour la langue pour venir à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Jouant un instant avec elle, s'amusant à percer sa timidité, la langue du sabreur dériva finalement sur les lèvres de Sanji, faussement désintéressé de sa langue. Provoquant, Zorro alla jusqu'à entrouvrir une paupière pour observer la frustration de Sanji… qui ne vint pas.

Pourquoi s'embêter alors il pouvait prendre à sa guise ce qu'il voulait ? Sanji, jouant le jeu du sabreur, le surprit en allant cueillir fougueusement sa langue de la sienne pour l'entrainer dans un ballet fiévreux et précipité. Le combat dura quelques instants avant que le baiser prenne fin de lui-même, laissant les deux hommes à bout de souffle. Zorro appuya son front contre celui de Sanji. Leurs soupires se mélangeaient en tourbillonnant entre eux en fines volutes de givre. Les degrés ne cessaient de s'envoler, laissant une cruelle absence de chaleur sur l'océan… Mais aucun des deux amoureux n'avouera qu'il a froid. Pas dans les bras de l'autre. Pas devant la fierté de l'autre… Et puis quelle idée de penser à la météo !

- Je… articula finalement Sanji sans rouvrir ses paupières. J'aurais voulu… prendre mon temps…

_Zorro attend. Que faire ? Lui, il attend depuis bien trop longtemps déjà… Un baiser si passionné et l'autre veut toujours prendre son temps ? Non, pas question. D'abord parce que son romantisme et ses diners parfumés à rose, Zorro n'en a rien à faire. Il veut le cuistot, rien de plus. Son cœur, son corps et c'est tout. Rien de réfléchit ou de planifié, ce qu'il ressent va bien au-delà de ces manies qu'on les gens de vouloir plaire avec autre chose qu'eux-mêmes. _

_Ensuite, il ne veut pas prendre son temps parce que… Maintenant qu'il a gouté à son cuistot, il en est sûr: peu importe ce qu'il peut cuisinier, c'est lui son repas préféré. Ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses tremblements… Et pas question de le regarder tous les jours sans en prendre une bouchée… Le dévorer sans rien laisser. Pas question d'attendre, il est là, enfin, et il vient de celer son avenir en répondant à son baiser parce que le sabreur, têtu comme une algue, ne le laissera plus décliner un seul baiser. _

_Au diable prendre son temps ! Zorro regarde Sanji dans les yeux un instant. Il ne pleure plus, il a l'air plutôt égaré. Comme s'il attend que quelqu'un lui prenne la main et lui indique le chemin. Il est perdu entre ses pensées, qui semblent bien confuses, et les sensations du baiser qui s'accrochent encore à tout son corps. Il semble bien. Perdu, mais cette étincelle qui brille au fond de ses pupilles reflètent un bonheur inespéré. Le vert veut plonger dans cette lueur, la transformer en un incendie qui ravage tout, lui fait __perdre la tête__ et l'emmener dans un plaisir de vivre… où il serait lui aussi… où ils seraient tous les deux._

_Et puis au diable cet imbécile ! Il a beau sembler tout frêle et fragile, être blond et avoir la langue bien pendue, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est un combattant féroce, fort et robuste… Alors même s'il le brutalise un peu le blondinet, il saura bien s'en remettre ! Rien de bien méchant ! Juste histoire de le bousculer un peu, de lui donner une bonne raison de lui en vouloir, pour une fois… Ou bien une raison d'espérer une revanche…_

- Eh bien, Cook… Moi, j'ai pas le temps de prendre mon temps.

Et sur ce, Zorro prit de nouveau possession des lèvres du cuisinier sans résistance. Un court instant passa avant que le vert ne s'éloigne pour planter son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il n'osait qu'à peine appeler son amant dans ses pensées les plus téméraires.

Tant de douceur et de sincérité dans le regard du sabreur couvraient Sanji qu'il baissa les yeux au sol, en pleine réflexion. Cela semblait si soudain au cuistot, et pourtant, c'était comme s'il avait attendu ce moment durant des mois, sans le savoir. Ce sentiment, trop vrai, trop sincère, qu'il lisait en Zorro l'effrayait et le flattait à la fois.

- Mais…

Mais quoi ? La voix timide de Sanji s'étranglait dans sa gorge, sa langue refusant d'articuler les mots, et ses lèvres, de les laisser s'envoler. Non, sa langue et ses lèvres ne rêvaient déjà plus que d'une seule chose… Et cette chose n'avait rien à voir avec les mots.

- Hey, le trombone, soupire Zorro dans un sourire à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et l'attendrissement, je suis pas une nana, tes histoires à la con de tourner autour du pot et être mignon, j'en ai rien à foutre.

- Je…

_Je quoi ? Sanji n'arrive même pas à trouver une réponse cohérente, ni à son insulte, ni à son empressement. Mais quoi alors ? Ce n'est pas de tourner autour du pot que de vouloir apprendre à se connaitre ! Depuis quand on embrasse quelqu'un comme ça ? Ce n'est même pas leur premier rendez-vous, c'est… comme s'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois… Et voilà que Zorro le rend fou, pressé, sans finesse, prêt à tout pour accélérer les choses et arriver à… à quoi ?_

_Voyant l'égarement dans le regard aquatique du blond, Zorro ne peut s'empêcher de se demander… pourquoi diable son cœur a-t-il arrêté son choix sur un mec aussi imbécile ?… et sexy. Ce que c'est étrange parfois aimer… Et pourtant, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il attend depuis trop longtemps, mais l'envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre lui est si forte, dévorante… Il n'a jamais eu à attendre, lui ! Dès que quelqu'un lui plaisait, ils prenaient un verre et rentraient en se tripotant pour aller pousser plus loin leurs explorations sous les draps. Là, c'est différent. La même envie pressante, mais différente. Et cette envie de… Ce besoin… Qui ne provient ni de sa tête, ni de son corps. Comme si c'était son cœur qui est en manque de sexe… Alors… C'est cela de vouloir faire… l'amour ?_

Dans un nouveau soupire, Zorro reprit les lèvres de Sanji, avide d'y gouter, de les découvrir, les aimer. Puis, curieux, il rejoignit le coin de sa bouche et la quitta doucement, dérivant le long de la mâchoire délicate jusqu'à un cou d'ivoire. Le sabreur laissa ses lèvres errer sur la peau frissonnante un instant, puis un soupire agita ses cheveux et le blond pencha la tête de côté, libérant l'accès à son cou et son épaule.

Alors que la langue de l'épéiste s'amusait à chatouiller la peau sensible et offerte, une main impatiente glissa sous la chemise de Sanji, caressant ses reins, sa taille, passant sur ses abdominaux crispés et remontant jusqu'à rencontrer une petite perle de chair durcie. Un nouveau sourire provoqua le désordre dans les courts cheveux de l'épéiste, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. D'abord parce que les mains molles de Sanji venaient de se poser sur ses épaules, éperdues et encourageantes. Ensuite parce que la cuisse de Zorro venait de frôler de manière hasardeuse une solide proéminence dans le pantalon serré du cuistot.

Zorro resta surprit. Déjà si dur ? Mais il n'avait fait que le frôler ! Alors il sentit une vague de chaleur brulante monter en lui, ou plutôt descendre. De son visage rosi par les émotions et le manque d'oxygène, à son cœur, à son…

_Une douce panique s'empare de Zorro. Comme s'il était en chute libre. Mais il sait que son parachute s'ouvrira, en attendant… _

_Bordel ! C'est quoi cette histoire de me faire bander si rapidement ? Le blondinet ne m'a même pas touché !_

_Et l'excitation grandit encore. Jusqu'à prendre toute la place. Non pas une excitation normale, une passion. Dévorante. Il ressent ce que Sanji ressent, les mêmes sensations, les mêmes soupirs. Et l'épéiste, les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'exaltation, laisse tomber un petit ricanement contre la peau de Sanji. Il se sent aussi enivré, et même plus, qu'à ces moments où il vide les bouteilles de rhum les unes après les autres. Un nuage vaporeux et confortable l'enveloppe, __non,__ les enveloppent tous les deux. Mais tout à la fois, il se sent lucide comme jamais, voit les chants du vent, voit le fond de l'océan. Il se sent heureux comme jamais et comprend enfin ce terrible battement assourdissant qu'il entend en double. Car Sanji respire, vit au même rythme que lui, et son cœur aussi. Le vert est si heureux, qu'il pourrait s'envoler, unir son corps à celui de Sanji jusqu'au matin, rire, simplement rire, ou pleurer de joie, ne sachant comment exprimer tout ce bonheur qui l'asphyxie._

- Hey, Love-Cook, murmura le sabreur à l'oreille blanche encadrée d'or d'une voix chaude et pleine de raillerie. Humm… Love-Cook… Dis-moi que t'as envie d'un diner romantique…

Ce faisant, Zorro frottait sans gêne sa cuisse contre l'érection du blond, provoquant. Et le pauvre Sanji, les yeux dans le vague, ne pouvait qu'imaginer le sourire qui s'étirait sur les lèvres du sabreur, tout en douceur, avec une touche de démence, de prédateur… de Zorro en fait.

_Trop. Pas assez. Sanji ne sait plus. Il n'arrive pas à repousser le sabreur… N'arrive même pas à penser à le repousser. Il veut continuer, craint la suite. Il n'a aimé qu'une fois, et ce fut long avant de l'avouer, avant d'en arriver à une telle proximité. Et à cet instant, collé contre le corps tout en muscles qui lui inspire tant de hargne et de répulsion, il se sent mieux que jamais. Il retrouve un sentiment qu'il avait oublié, en dix, cent fois plus puissant. Et là, sur le pont, il a envie de se donner corps et âme à cet homme qu'il croit aimer sans pouvoir l'affirmer avec certitude tant tout se précipite. Mais il a envie d'obtenir et de donner plus que de simples caresses, tellement plus… Et il sait au fond de lui que ce n'est pas seulement pour le sexe… loin de là._

_Le blond se rappelle vaguement, entre deux soupirs étouffés, un de ces moments de solitude qui le prend parfois… qui le prenait. Il en avait souvent avant, au restaurent… presque tous les jours. Puis, avec l'arrivée de Luffy, il était resté longtemps sans se morfondre, occupé à découvrir l'amitié et la bêtise. Puis, un soir, la nostalgie l'avait cueillie dans son lit. Il était sortit sur le pont en passant près du hamac de Zorro, qui dormait, à son habitude. Et une pensée l'avait frappé de plein fouet. S'il n'avait pas endurcit son cœur, il aurait pu craquer pour cet homme. Fort, sans aucune manière, sans cachoteries, honnête… fidèle. Joueur et moqueur. Silencieux, volontaire, mystérieux… beau à en crever, bougeant comme un Dieu, une voix grave qui rappelle le tonnerre et la pluie, une peau brûlée par les beaux jours passés à méditer sans bruits._

_Mais son cœur de pierre avait capturé et enfermé ces pensées périlleuses et Sanji n'y avait plus pensé. Enfin, uni à cet homme, elles lui reviennent en mémoire par bribes incertaines et insaisissables. Perdu entre ciel et terre, le cuistot sait qu'au fond, le jeu de la séduction, ils l'ont joué inconsciemment. Se battant, s'insultant, formant parfois une équipe invincible, se lançant à d'autres moments des œillades entendues. Cette pensée muette achève de convaincre le jeune blond, même s'il n'en saisit que quelques bribes. Zorro a raison. C'est le moment de passer outre le silence, il a bien trop duré… Trop duré pour se permettre un souper romantique._

- Humm… Marimo… Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas…

Le vert prit bien soin de couvrir chaque parcelle de peau de son cou de baisers papillons avant de répondre à la phrase laissée en suspend du cuistot, joyeux et tout calculé pour briser l'ambiance un peu trop romantique à son goût… Et faire oublier ses dernières craintes à l'homme qu'il avait résolu de s'approprier dans l'heure.

- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi !

-… T'es qu'une brute, enfoiré !

Et voilà, retombé sur terre, les yeux grands ouverts d'indignation plantés dans ceux, moqueurs, de Zorro. Sanji s'apaisa aussitôt en croisant ces émeraudes qui brillaient d'un feu intérieur, vivantes comme jamais. Il se radoucit quelque peu et baissa le regard, légèrement honteux de chercher la bagarre à un pareil moment. L'habitude… ou bien leur façon de s'aimer, tout simplement.

- Tu ne réalise même pas… commence Zorro.

Ses doigts vinrent soulever avec douceur le menton baissé de Sanji, alors que son autre main, ressortie de sous sa chemise, écartait la mèche qui barrait son regard blessé.

- … à quel point tu fais tout pour me pousser au viol.

_Dans les orbes, couleur de l'orage en mer, Zorro ne voit aucune indignation. Sa voix douce, ses gestes, ont convaincu Sanji de ses intentions. Il ne lui ferait pas de déclaration fleurie, jamais. C'est bien ainsi. Il est ce qu'il est et le cuisinier l'aime comme tel. Sans ses défauts exaspérants, il l'aimerait sans doute moins. Sans doute pas du tout. Et il aurait toujours ce goût de souffre sur les lèvres en ruminant une vieille histoire. _

_Sanji sent son cœur se gonfler à nouveau et il réalise à quel point il est serré dans son pantalon. Un sourire timide étire ses lèvres et il se rapproche imperceptiblement du vert, laissant son érection frotter contre sa cuisse. Une provocation, et un cadeau à la fois. Un léger signe qui dit «Je suis d'accord». Un geste léger qui hurle «Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ?»._

Chopper, endormi dans la vigie, rêvait paisiblement, loin de se douter de l'amour qui naissait quelques mètres sous ses pattes. Il rêvait d'une île où les cerisiers fleurissaient sous la neige, ou les pétales roses s'envolaient en tourbillonnant, dansant la valse avec les flocons qui tombaient paresseusement du ciel. Des flocons gros comme des nuages, blancs comme des lys.

Et puis, dans un sursaut, le petit animal s'éveilla. Affolé un instant, il accouru à la fenêtre de la vigie, couverte de givre, et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans mot, l'emplis de joie et de questions. Des tourbillons de neige glacée s'échappaient du ciel lourd, malmenés par le vent, et bousculés par la vigie. Son regard d'enfant s'illumina. Il regarda longtemps tomber la neige avant de décoller son nez de la vitre en baillant, ne remarquant même pas l'île couverte du manteau de l'hiver qui se dessinait au loin. S'il neigeait, alors il rêvait certainement toujours.

Le renne rejoignit ses couvertures, trop endormis pour se demander si c'était normal de faire un rêve où on se sent fatigué, et il s'endormi, ignorant toujours ce qui se déroulait sous lui, au pied du mât.

_Les premiers flocons à être tombés s'écrasent et disparaissent. La peau miellée qu'ils choisissent comme point d'atterrissage s'avère si brulante qu'ils fondent avant même de s'y être complètement posés. Les suivants préfèrent, plus sages, une peau d'ivoire. Mais celle-ci présente le même feu que la première. Résignés, les flocons se mettent à tomber en trombe, furieux d'être ainsi ignorés, mais les deux hommes enlacés ne les remarquent même pas danser autour d'eux._

_Le froid et la neige, le vent et la nuit s'élèvent, hurlent, se muent en une tempête rageuse. Mes les deux corps, nus et enlacés, n'ont que faire de cet hiver au milieu de l'été. Ils ont perdu l'envie de ressentir tout ce qui les entoure. La seule chose qu'il importe de ne pas oublier, de savourer et de garder en mémoire, c'est le corps qui se presse au sien, tremblant de désir, et non de froid, gémissant de plaisir et non de douleur face à la morsure du vent. Bougeant par amour, et non par peur d'être engloutit sous la neige._

_Un cri d'amour étouffe le silence des flocons, léger et sourd, mais un cri partagé qui cèle une promesse. Deux silhouettes roulent sur le pont couvert d'un mince tapis de poussière de glace. Le corps plus large prend entre ses bras l'autre, presque frêle. Un baiser est rompu dans un soupire silencieux. Le vert murmure quelques mots secrets au blond, l'autre lui répond. Ils se regardent un instant, et un éclat de rire retentit sur le pont. Cristallin, vrai, parfait reflet du bonheur. Un rire qui est double, en harmonie. _

_Un sourire, une étreinte. Ils se lèvent en frissonnant, voyant l'éclatante blancheur à l'odeur de sel qui les entoure, et prennent ensemble le chemin des cabines, soudainement frigorifiés. Zorro ouv…_

- C'EST QUI QUE TU APPELLES TROMBONE, FACE DE CORNICHON ?

- Eh bien il avait l'air de bien l'aimer mon cornichon, le cook…

- SI C'EST TE BATTRE QUE TU VEUX… !

- D'accord, je te donnerai une correction demain matin, mais là, il fait froid, on est nus tous les deux, et…

- MOI JE VAIS T'EN DONNER UNE COR… !?

Les lèvres d'un épéiste affamé avaient capturées celles du bruyant cuistot. En fait, Zorro était plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à l'énerver. À chaque dispute, malgré l'envie dévorante de découper le bouillant Sanji, il avait toujours voulu le faire taire d'un baiser passionné. Chose faite, Zorro chargea le blond, encore étourdi du baiser, sur son épaule, et disparu derrière la porte, laissant les flocons s'y écraser sans état d'âme.

- On va chez toi ou on va chez moi ? demanda Zorro d'un air amusé.

- Tu vas dans ton lit et moi dans le miens, stupide courge !

- Tu en fais vraiment une obsession de ma courge hein ! nargua Zorro avec un Sanji boudeur toujours sur son épaule. Bon, allez, tu viens finir ta nuit avec moi…

- DANS TES RÊVES !

- Chuuuut…

Tout le monde dormait, Sanji se mordit les lèvres, personne ne semblait bouger. Ouf ! Il commença néanmoins à se débattre pour échapper à l'emprise du vert, mais ce fut chose vaine et il se fit brutalement lancer sur un matelas. Une chance que le Sunny soit équipé de lit ! Ce que ça aurait été dans un hamac du Merry !

Le blond tenta de se relever, mais des bras l'enserrèrent, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Un ventre chaud et humide de neige fondue se pressa contre son dos et il cessa de bouger, électrisé.

- Cook, murmura doucement Zorro. Sanji…

- Zorro…

- Tu es toujours dans mes rêves, laisse-moi t'avoir en vrai cette nuit…

Sanji se retourna doucement pour lui faire face, lui faisant sentir sans peine qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'envie réelle de partir. Un regard de plus fut partagé, doux et caressant, et Sanji appuya sa tête contre l'épaule musclée de Zorro. Ses yeux étaient toujours rougis et les cernes qui tiraient ses beaux traits vers le bas étaient inquiétants. Zorro le serra entre ses bras.

- Je vais bien dormir ? demande le cuisinier comme un enfant après quelques minutes.

- …

- Zorro ?... Tu dors… ? T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile !

_Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Zorro et il serre un peu plus fort le cuisinier entre ses bras. Non, il ne peut pas dormir, trop de bonheur l'habite. Il a enfin le blond contre son cœur, qui ne cessera plus jamais de battre. Il est heureux. Beaucoup trop pour passer cette première nuit à dormir… Eh oui, il n'a pas envie de dormir…_

_Le cuisinier pour sa part est mort de fatigue. Il ferme les yeux, en confiance, bien pour une fois. Et le visage qu'il voit derrière ses paupières a un regard de tueur, un sourire animal de psychopathe, et une courte crinière de jade. Un visage qu'il rêvera d'embrasser chaque instant de sa vie. Bien loin de la silhouette sombre qui habitait ses cauchemars avant. Oui, avant… Car elle… il ne viendra plus jamais le hanter. Il est mort. Et oublié._

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture. Je sais que la fin peut paraître abrupte, mais en fait, je ne voulait pas tomber dans la guimauve, qui aurait complètement ruiné l'idée du texte. Une première version a été écrite où il y avait un lemon avec un Sanji qui arrache ses vêtements à Zorro, passait un moment à genoux devant lui à gémir comme dans un film porno avant de se retrouver avec un Marimo entre les cuisses qui lui défonçait violement le... Enfin, c'était nul, j'ai tout balancé... ^^' **

**Voilà donc les raisons pour la fin plutôt simpliste et épurée. (Si ça manque de sexe pour vous, retournez lire _Récits de combats_, ça me fera pardonner ;) )**

**Je tiens à dire une dernière fois merci à tous ! J'adore tenter des nouveaux trucs quand j'écris et j'ai toujours un petit battement de coeur rapide en attendant la première review pour voir si je me serai plantée ou non. Bref, merci d'être là :)**

**À la prochaine ! (_Sans confession_ : prochain chapitre imminent ;P )**


End file.
